Data systems contain a variety of data query and storage engines from a variety of manufacturers. Each engine has certain advantages and disadvantages for its use, as well as different versions of data access languages such as SQL (Structured Query Language). All these differences present a complex problem for users who want to extract value from the data regardless of where the elements of data may exist. For instance, those users make multiple connections, use multiple tools, and possess a variety of skills to enable access to data as a whole.